Michelangelo oneshots
by Tennoda
Summary: Just like my Donatello oneshots. More weird ideas. Again rated M just in case. I don't own tmnt.


"It's not working, Mikey", I declared triumphantly. My thumbs never stopped moving on the game controller, but I risked a glance away from the TV screen. The orange-masked turtle was frowning in frustration.

If I hadn't been so focused on the game and the idea of beating Michelangelo at it, I might've expected something to happen soon. Frustrated Mikey was not a good thing and after failing to affect me with loads of trash talking and random noises, he was definitely frustrated.

There was an unnatural silence from the loud-mouthed turtle which soon broke through my focus. For a minute, I thought he actually was concentrating on bettering his gaming.

It didn't take him long to prove me wrong.

"You know what I'm thinking?"

I was suspicious of Mikey's sudden question, but couldn't guess what he was up to. "Do I wanna know?"

Michelangelo's answer was cheerful. "I was just thinking of that tight shirt of yours and how much I'd wanna take it off right now."

I nearly dropped my controller. That didn't go unnoticed no matter how hard I tried to keep my eyes and mind on the game. "Nice try, Mikey."

The victorious grin I witnessed from the corner of my eye made me nervous. If there was something no one wanted, it was to give Michelangelo the upper hand in anything.

"I wonder…" he mused with a sly tone. "…if I could do it while I'm playing."

"You're so begging for an elbow to the face, aren't you?" I warned him, though I didn't really think he would try it.

He proved me wrong again.

He started inching towards me until our shoulders touched. I was contemplating carrying out my threat, but didn't bother since the game was at a tricky part and I needed my concentration.

While I was doing my best to ignore him, Mikey took the next step in his plan. Not letting his fingers stop on his controller for a second, he reached his arms over and around me, pinning my arms to my sides.

"That's not going to help you get my shirt off", I smiled at his attempts.

"I know", Mikey answered nonchalantly, pulling me against his plastron. "But now I can figure that part out without getting an elbow to my face."

"Well you keep doing that while I win this thing."

"We'll see about that."

The game continued uninterrupted for some time, until I noticed that Michelangelo's arms were no longer so tightly around me. Then a combination of something cool and warm teased the skin of my stomach. I looked down for a second, frowning.

The feeling came from Mikey's hands and the controller that he had managed to slide under my shirt. "You're seriously trying this?"

"Why not", Mikey sounded pleased with himself, which was confirmed when he leaned to kiss the back of my neck and I felt the wide grin against my skin. "You just missed that."

He was pointing to the game and he was right. I had just made a mistake which only strengthened Michelangelo's resolve to keep doing what he was doing. It didn't matter really. I knew him well enough not to get worried yet.

"Which one of us do you think is making more mistakes?"

"Not me. I've got my special ninja focus skills."

"Mikey", I rolled my eyes unimpressed. "Anyone with no previous knowledge of you can deduct in less than five minutes that the word focus doesn't belong in a sentence when talking about you."

Mikey made an annoyed sound and I couldn't help, but laugh at how funny he sounded. My laughter turned into a surprised yelp, however, when he suddenly removed his arms from around me and pushed me down on my back on the sofa with his body weight. Somehow both of us were still hanging on to our controllers, but the focus on the game had suffered remarkably.

Our eyes locked long enough for me to see the evil grin before Mikey turned back to the game. I tried the same, but it was getting harder to concentrate when he was on top of me, his hands still working on both the game and pulling my shirt up.

This time he was more successful and I felt the cool air as more and more of my skin was exposed. He stopped his frantic yanking when his hands brushed my breasts. I was stubbornly keeping my eyes on the screen, even though I knew very well how fast my breathing and pulse were getting.

"Oh, shell", I heard him mutter. "Screw the game."

I gasped at the feel of Michelangelo's tongue assaulting my stomach. He had thrown away his controller and one of his free hands was now playing with my breast, fingers pushing my bra aside to get to the sensitive nipple.

His other hand took my controller and threw it to the floor too, then came to my face as he repositioned himself on me to reach my mouth with his.

The whole situation had escalated so fast I wasn't sure who had won here, but for now I decided to just enjoy the outcome.


End file.
